Spirit and Demon
by silvermoon151
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Into the well

1**This is a crossover story with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and the Inuyasha gang. Hope you all enjoy this story, it's my first one. Now on to the story!**

* * *

"We have noticed a large amount of spirit energy coming from a shrine is this area. Now Yusuke I want you to go check it out." Koenma said over the communicator.

"Where is the shrine?" Botan asked.

"It is about three miles north of your current position." Koenma said. "It's on top of a hill but you should find it."

"So I have to go find the source of the spirit energy?" Yusuke asked looking rather annoyed with the toddler.

"Yes." Koenma said then the line went dead.

"Ready to Yusuke?" Botan asked the boy. He didn't answer only started walking. Botan followed.

They arrived the hill where the shrine was. They started up the stairs to the shrine. They walked up to the top and looked around.

"I don't sense anything Botan." Yusuke said. Then he felt something. He turned and saw a girl about his age. She had dark hair and she had a lot of spirit energy coming from her. "Botan I think I just found the source of the spirit energy." Yusuke said pointing to the girl walking out from a well house.

Yusuke and Botan followed the girl. "Hay." Yusuke said catching up with the girl. She turned around.

"Oh, hello there." The girl said smiling.

"Hi, my name is Yusuke Urameshi and this is Botan. Can you tell us about this place, um..."

"Kagome Higurashi, and this is the Higurashi Shrine." She said.

"Tell us Kagome, what is in there?" Botan asked.

"That is the bone eaters well. There is nothing in there but a dry well." Kagome said.

"Well we have to be on our way now. Bye Kagome. Yusuke said.

They left the shrine and walked down the stairs. Once they were on the ground Botan started talking. "Yusuke that well gave off a funny energy and then it was gone, then I could sense a demon."

"I know, me too. We have to get to that well. I'll be right back.." Yusuke said then went back up the stairs.

He quietly walked over to the well. He looked down but nothing was there. It was just an old well. Then yusuke heard voices outside. He hid on the other side of the well and stayed quiet.

"I can't believe you forgot your bag." Said a voice but it was from a boy.

"I'm sorry ok, lets just get back. Kagome said she was getting mad at the boy.

"Hold on." The boy said.

"What is it inuyasha?" Kagome asked .

"Someone is in here." The demon said sniffing the air.

Yusuke stood up and turned around. The demon was standing right there. They were staring at each other.

"Who are you?" The demon asked ready to pull out his sword.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Who are you?" Yusuke asked the demon. Yusuke was ready to fight him.

"My name is Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. A demon in the human world."

The two didn't move an inch they stood there staring at one another.

"That's none of your business. Now, what are you doing here? Inuyasha asked again as he took out his Tessaiga.

"Hay Kagome, right? You might want to move." Yusuke said. Then he pointed his finger at Inuyasha and it started to glow blue.

"Stop right now you two!" Kagome yelled. Yusuke lowered his hand but was ready incase the demon attacked. Inuyasha still stood there with his sword . "Inuyasha!" kagome yelled again. The demon around. "Sit!"

The demon went down to the groung creating a large crater in the earth. "Kagome." Inuyasha said still face down on the ground.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled as she, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara came running over. "I called the others and they came over." Botan said.

Inuyasha got up and stared at the other people coming over now. Hiei stared back.

"Hay Urameshi, who is that guy? Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know. He said his name was Inuyasha." Yusuke said.

"Who are these guys" Kagome asked Yusuke. Yusuke walked over to kagome, But Inuyasha stood in the way. "Inuyasha." Kagome said and he moved.

"That's Hiei, Kurama, And Kuwabara." Yusuke said pointing to each of the boys. There my friends. So what's up with dog boy here, he with you?" Yusuke asked. This got Inuyasha mad, but Kagome looked at him and he was quiet but he was still mad.

"Yea, this is Inuyasha. He is not this bad once you get to know him." Kagome said smiling.

"Come on Kagome we got to go." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and walking towards the well.

"Hay, where are you going?" Yusuke asked. He grabbed Kagome's other hand just before they jumped into the well. Yusuke fell in too, and there was a bright light and they were gone.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he looked down in the well. No one was there.

"He's gone." Kurama said.

The four stood there wondering what happened .

* * *

(In the well)

"What is this, I'm floating. What happened?" Yusuke thought.

They landed softly on th ground and Yusuke looked over at Kagome. "What happened?" He asked her.

Kagome looked over she didn't know he followed them in the well.

"What, you're here!" Inuyasha said looking over at Yusuke. "Come on Kagome." Then Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and jumped out of the well. Yusuke saw some vines and started climbing out. Before he reached the top he heard other voices. He stopped and looked over the top of the well at the other people.

There was two humans and two demons. One was a young girl and the other was a young man. The two demons were small. One was a fox the other was a cat. He climbed out of the well and looked at the forest then at the people.

"Where am I?" Yusuke asked.

"Kagome, is he the boy?" Sango asked.

"Yea." Kagome walked over to Yusuke. "This is feudal japan, five hundred years in the past." She said.

"Ok, so who are these people, and why does mutt face keep looking at me like that?" Yusuke asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"First, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Second, Inuyasha doesn't like strangers that much." Kagome said.

The sun was going down and it was getting dark out. "You want to go back home?" kagome asked Yusuke.

"No, I think I want to stay for a while, and look around." Yusuke said.

"Kagome he can't stay here!" Inuyasha said. "Think about all th demons around here. He wouldn't last two seconds against one of them." Inuyasha said walking over to Yusuke.

"Yea right, I bet I could beat you." Yusuke said.

"You want to find out?"Inuyasha said pulling out his Tessaiga.

"Fine with me." Yusuke said ready to fight.

Inuyasha ran at Yusuke, he swung his sword but Yusuke backed up out of the way. Inuyasha tried again but Yusuke just keep dodging him. Inuyasha was getting tired of this. He was about to use the wind scar.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled and the hanyo fell to the ground face first.

Yusuke looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome. "What happened, you did that before back at the shrine."

"It's a long story." Kagome said. "We should get to the village now."

* * *

(At Koenma's office)

"So let me get this straight. Yusuke went into a well with a girl and some demon, and they just disappeared in a bright flash of light?" Koenma asked Botan.

"Bingo." She said.

Koenma looked puzzled, he had no idea what to do. "Here's what were going to do. I want you three to go back to the shrine and find the girls parents. See if they know any thing about this well."

"Alright we will head out tomorrow morning." Botan said and the four left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: In the past

1**Hello people. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Wish I did, but don't. Enjoy this story and tell me if you like it or hate it. Your comments will help. Thanks.**

* * *

Yusuke, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and shippo walked to the village where Kaede was waiting for them.

"So are there a lot of demons here Kagome?" Yusuke asked looking at her.

"Yea, but Inuyasha is the only one you should watch out for right now." She said giggling.

"I could take him on. He doesn't seem that tough."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha demanded turning to face Yusuke.

"I said, I could beat you. Can you hear with those ears?"

"I can hear just fine, but you will have a hard time once your dead!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out his Tessaiga.

"Fine, but your going down!" Yusuke yelled ready to use his spirit gun.

"Your not going to win by just pointing at me stupid ."

"Really?"The tip of Yusuke's index finger started to glow and he fired into the sky. Everyone looked at the beam of light that disappeared into the sky. "It's called the spirit gun."

"Big deal, watch this." Inuyasha said then he lifted his sword over his head and swung it down. Bright lights flew from the Tessaiga. When it was over the earth was scared and the trees were gone. Inuyasha smiled. "That's the wind scar."

"Big deal, I could still beat you."

"That's it you two! Stop fighting right now!" Kagome yelled. "Now lets just get to the village and relax, ok."

"Fine." Yusuke said then followed Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo was with Kagome and Kirara was with Sango. Inuyasha followed behind.

They arrived at the village and went into a small house. "Hello Kaede." Kagome said and sat down on the floor.

"Hello Kagome, and who is this?" The old woman said looking Yusuke.

"This is Yusuke he followed me into the well, he said he wanted to stay so I thought it would be alright. Inuyasha doesn't seem to like it though."

"Tell us a little about yourself child." Kaede said.

"Um...well...I" Just then Yusuke's communicator started beeping. He took it out of his pocket. "This thing still works?" then he flipped it open.

"Yusuke? Oh I'm glad this thing still works even with you there." Botan said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in feudal japan. And apparently there are demons here too. I haven't seen any but Kagome's dog friend says there are demons here."

"Really. How did you get there. We tried going down the well but nothing happens."

"I don't know, all I did was grab Kagome's hand ,went down the well, and I ended up here."

"I have an idea. Maybe if we get Kagome back here and then we all jump in the well, we can get through." Botan said.

"Kagome can you come with me back to the well and help get my friends here?"

"What! No way! Were not going to watch a bunch kids!" Inuyasha yelled.

"They will be just fine, so shut up you stupid mutt!" Yusuke yelled back. "Please kagome?" he asked.

"Alright, lets go." She said then stood up.

"Botan tell the others to wait for us by the well."

"Were already here yusuke, see you in a few minutes." Then the line went dead.

"I'm just going to stay here." Inuyasha said sitting on the floor.

"Fine with me. See you later dog boy." Yusuke said then left the house with Kagome.

They walked through the forest for a while. It was quiet and the sky was filled stars. Then Kagome stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked stopping too.

"Jewel shards, and there coming fast." She said. Then a small cyclone of wind was headed for them.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked. Then the wind stopped.

"Hi Kagome."

"Oh, hi Koga. What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and thought I would come see you."

"Kagome who is this guy?" Yusuke asked looking at the young wolf demon.

"Yusuke this is Koga." she said. "Koga This is Yusuke."

"Hay, where's that mutt Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"He is back with Sango and Miroku. Me and Yusuke went for a walk.

"I like this guy Kagome. He doesn't like Inuyasha either." Yusuke laughed. "So were are you from Koga?"

"I'm the new leader of the wolf tribe. I'm looking for Naraku so I can get revenge for the death of my comrades." He said. "What about you?"

Just then Yusuke's communicator went off again. "What now?" He flipped it open and Botan came up.

"Yusuke what is taking you so long?" she asked.

"What's that thing?" Koga asked, but Yusuke ignored him.

"I'm coming right now, Just wait." he said then closed the communicator. "Come on Kagome we have to go now."

"Alright see you later Koga." Kagome said.

"Kagome where are you going?" Koga asked, but then Ginta and Hakkaku caught up with him and Koga was gone. "See ya later Kagome!" he yelled.

"Hi Kagome." both of the boys said as they passed by. "Koga wait up!"

Kagome and Yusuke ran over to the well and jumped in. There was a flash of light and they were gone.


End file.
